Free Throw Challenge with Dragon Puncher
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In Mario Stadium, basketball is one of the sports that is played here and I have to shoot free throws to prepare for the game. Can I get a high score? Find out in this basketball story with Mario.


**Dragon Puncher's Free Throw Challenge**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Mario Stadium where I was preparing for the big basketball game when suddenly, Mario came in. Mario said, "Hey Dragon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm practicing for this evening's game." I replied to him, "I want to be in tip top shape if we want to win the big game against Bowser and his Koopas."

"Well, it looks like you're ready to play but, I have a big surprise for you and you are going to love it." Mario said, "So, are you ready to see the big surprise that we set up for you?"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Great! Now follow me and close your eyes." Mario said to me as we walked to the minigame area of the stadium.

When we got to the door, Mario said, "Ready to see what is behind this door?"

"I'm ready." I replied with a smile.

Then Mario opened the door and then, it has been revealed. Mario said to me, "Surprise! I present to you the Mario Stadium Free Throw Challenge! This is where we practice our free throws here and look, it even has a scoreboard! So, do you want to hear the rules of the game?"

"Yeah! I love a good explanation of the game." I said with a smile.

Mario agreed with me and said "Alright then, here are the rules. You have ninety seconds to shoot as many free throws as you can. Remember to stay behind the free throw line at all times during the minigame. There are also green extra time bonus balls that we have here and I'll tell you more about it later. The round ends when you hear the buzzer."

A buzzer sounded from around the stadium was heard as Mario said, "That buzzer will signal the end of the round. Now, here's how you score. You get one point for every free throw you make in the first thirty seconds, two points for the next thirty, and at the final thirty seconds, we'll give you three points for each successful shot. If you hit a time bonus ball, then I'll give you extra time at the end of the round. When that happens, you get to keep on playing. Now, here comes the good part, the final buzzer. Once you have the last time bonus, the round buzzer will become the final buzzer. When the timer on the scoreboard reaches zero, you'll hear the final buzzer."

The final buzzer went off as I heard it. Then Mario said, "When that final buzzer goes off, that means the minigame will be over and I'll announce your final score. And those are the rules. Well, are you ready to try out the Free Throw Challenge for the first time?"

"Of course! I'm ready to play!" I said with a big smile.

"Alright then! Step on up to the free throw line and let's get started!" Mario said as I walked to the line.

Then Mario gave the basketball to me and said, "Are you ready?"

"All set!" I replied as I prepared to shoot.

"Alright then, ready, set… _**GO!**_"

With the words shouted, Mario blew the whistle and I took the first shot right away. It went in as the first point appeared on the scoreboard. The game has begun.

As I kept on shooting, the scoreboard keeps adding up my total score as Mario said, "One minute left! Now each free throw is worth two points. Keep going!"

With every basket I make, the scoreboard keeps on going as the game timer goes down with every second it takes. Now there is only thirty seconds left and counting.

"Thirty seconds, Dragon! Three points per free throw and remember the time bonus balls! They'll give you extra time!" Mario announced to me.

Just then, more points has been added to the scoreboard as the clock shows the final ten seconds. Mario looked at it and said, "Ten seconds left!"

As I took the next few shots, there was only five seconds left. Mario looked at the scoreboard and began counting down the remaining seconds, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer has sounded as I finished the last shot. It went in and the time was up. Mario heard the buzzer and said, "Time's up! Well done, Dragon! That was a fantastic run you did and I love it. So, shall we take a look at your total score so far?"

"Let's see it!" I replied to him.

"Alright! You have made twenty-one baskets in the first thirty seconds for twenty-one points, seventeen in the next thirty seconds for thirty-four, and twenty more at the final seconds for sixty. So, your total score so far in this challenge is 115 points!" Mario said to me.

"Nice!" I said as I heard the total score.

Mario continued on and said, "Now for the green time bonus balls. For each successful shot you make, we'll give you three seconds and you have made twenty! So, that means we'll give you sixty more seconds to play. Ready to keep going?"

"Yes!" I agreed as I got back to the line.

Then Mario gave me the basketball and said, "Alright then, the moment I blow the whistle, you take your first free throw for two points. Your sixty seconds begins… _**NOW!**_"

Then the whistle blew once again and I scored the first two points of the first time bonus round.

Sixty seconds later, the buzzer sounded again and Mario said, "That's the buzzer, Dragon! Stop shooting and let's see how well you did in the first time bonus round. You have scored thirteen baskets for twenty-six points, and fifteen baskets for forty-five. So, your score for the first time bonus round is 71."

"Great!" I said with a smile.

"But, you have ten more green balls that you made and you know what that means when you make a basket."

"I get a time bonus of thirty seconds!" I said to Mario.

"That's right! Head on back to the free throw line and let's do it again!"

Then I went back to the line and Mario said, "Three points per free throw, thirty seconds to play. And… _**GO!**_"

The whistle blew once again and I scored once more as the clock ticks away.

When the timer runs out, the buzzer rang again. Mario said, "That's it, Dragon! The buzzer has sounded and you know what that means."

"It's scoring time!" I replied.

"That's right! Now let's see how well you did in this round. You made ten free throws and earned five time bonus balls. That's thirty more points and fifteen more seconds! So, that means the final buzzer is now in play for the final round!"

"Awesome!" I said with a smile as I head on back once again.

Mario gave me the basketball once more and said, "Well, this is it! The final round of the Free Throw Challenge and like I said, you have fifteen seconds. Alright then, the moment I blow the whistle, the clock will start. So, are you ready?"

"I'm ready! Mario, blow the whistle!"

"Alright then! Remember, once the final buzzer goes off, that will be the end of the game. So, without further ado, here we go! Final Round! Ready... _**GO!**_" Mario announced as he blew the whistle for the last time.

I started shooting as the clock starts counting down from fifteen. It was a race against the buzzer as Mario looked at the timer.

"Ten seconds!" Mario shouted as I kept on going, "9, 8, 7, 6..."

As I continued on, the buzzer is just five seconds away. Mario looked at the scoreboard and saw the timer going down as well. He counted the remaining seconds as I kept on shooting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

When I released final basketball, it went in as the final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game. Mario saw it all and said, "It's the buzzer beater and just in time, too. Well, I guess there is one more thing left for me to say... **_FINISH!_**"

I stepped out of the line and Mario said, "Wow, Dragon! You got the last basket just as the final buzzer went off and for that, you have achieved your first buzzer beater! Great shot! Now then, are you ready to hear the final results?"

"All set!" I replied.

Mario agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go! In this round, you have made ten more free throws. Now, for the final score after all four rounds. In round one, you have scored 115 points, then you have earned 71 in the second round, 30 in the third round, and 30 more in the final round. Dragon Puncher, I'm pleased to announce that your final score in the Free Throw Challenge is…"

The drum roll began as the scoreboard tallies up my final score. All I have to do now is watch and wait.

And then, the final score is revealed on the scoreboard. Mario looked at it and said to me, "Dragon Puncher, your final score is… _**246 POINTS!**_ You have a new high score!"

"Yeah! I got a new high score! I got a new high score! Thanks, Mario!" I said to him.

"Glad you liked it! Say, do you think you can do me next?" Mario asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied, "Maybe you can beat my high score. Are you ready?"

"All set!" Mario replied as he went to the line, basketball in hand.

"Then here we… _**GO!**_" I announced as I blew the whistle.

And so, we had a great game of basketball as Mario shoots for my high score.


End file.
